


King Mogar's Task

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dancing, Singing, but its in minecraft, its not really an au, minecraft au, no actual pairs in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king sets the boys off to a task that requires Gavin stay behind, alone with Michael. What happens when they're by themselves atop Michael's throne? (Unfortunately not smut, goddammit.) Mostly taken from the King Michael Let's Play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Mogar's Task

On the first day of his rule, King Mogar perched haughtily upon the golden throne that determined who was king of Achievement City. He sat, turning his diamond sword over in his hands until the court gathered. The past kings and the members of the court stood together, talking and laughing. Michael cleared his throat and stood up, his full-body diamond armour clinking as he righted himself.

"Alright. I'm the no bull-shit king. Let's get ready." This earned an appreciative laugh from those gathered, the Hunters, as they were called.

"Round 1," Michael started. "Everyone has an iron pickaxe in their chest. For the first task, you are instructed to go back to Achievement City, go to Gavin's secret treasure room, and if you come back with one gold block, you will gain one for this round." He finished, scanning the small crowd waiting to be released.

"Uhh..." Gavin was sifting through his chest. He pulled out a pair of piss-boots instead with no pickaxe in sight.

"Oh, and Gavin, you are ineligible, you have boots, you will be the jester for this round. GO!" Those watching chuckled and took off to Gavin's room.

"Put your gold boots on, come up to my throne, and dance." Michael grinned at Gavin, motioning for the boy to climb the stairs to his throne.

"They're going to demolish my room!" Gavin whined, walking longingly for the exit.

"You're fine. DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM. I AM THE KING." He started menacingly towards Gavin. "It's only a block for first, second, third, and fourth place." He said in a quieter voice, attempt to console him slightly. Gavin looked as though someone had kicked his puppy and threw it in a lake.

As the loud laughs and conversations grew distant, Michael turned to his creeper jester decked out in gold boots.

"Dance for me, Gavin." Gavin gave a sigh but started humming a random tune and hopping around.

Michael snickered, watching his boi dance. His dancing skills were terrible, he was just bouncing up and down and moving from side to side. He was enthusiasic though, and seemed to be perfectly fine staying with Michael.

The king drew closer to his dancing queen and pulled him in so they could jump around together. They were giggling like schoolgirls, having no shame since the others were gone on their task.

As they spun in circles and waved their arms around. Their pace intensified and soon the piss-boots and diamond-plated boots could barely keep from tripping over each other.

They were so giddy and lightheaded that Gavin failed to see the edge of the throne. He got too close to it and promptly fell off the side with a shrieked "Jesus!".

This of course caused Michael to almost split his sides with laughter.

After he had recovered slightly, Gavin hopped back up to rejoin his highness in their dance. Michael stifled his chuckles and started again with Gavin, who was already back at humming and moving around in circles again. He made sure to stay clear away from the edge this time.

Gavin changed his song into one Michael knew quite well. It was the song from Titanic, My Heart Will Go On. He laughed out loud and held Gavin's body close to his while they did a semi-slow and very uncoordinated waltz.

The song started out soft and sweet, with one of Michael's hands on Gavin's waist and the other in Gavin's free hand. Gavin wrapped his arm around Michael's neck, closer than would be considered normal, but they didn't care. They swayed slowly to the rhythm, or what they thought the rhythm was.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I FEEL you," Their voices cracked with the strain of trying not to break down in giggles.

"That is how I know you go oooooon." They dragged the last note out too far and immediately forgot to sing the next line, but continued on anyway.

"Near, far, wherEVER YOU ARE," Michael joined in with Gavin and they sang their _hearts_  out (Goddammit Barb!) and hit a couple of the correct notes.

"I belieeeve that the heart does go oooooon." They cracked up at their "perfect" harmonizing. Michael liked the way he could feel Gavin's pulses of laughter through the hand was on his waist.

Gavin tipped his head backwards while he was giggling and Michael bent his head down, so of course, because of how close they were standing together, their heads banged against each other with an audible crack as they resurfaced for air.

"FUCK!" Michael shouted, doubled over in pain and laughter. Gavin was lying on the ground, almost crying for the same reasons.

When the throbbing in his head subsided, along with his giggles, Michael reached out a hand to help up Gavin. He pulled him up and looked at his face. There was a small purple bruise starting to form on the underside of his chin.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin." Michael chuckled. "Wow, we're fucking idiots." He sighed contentedly and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Michael, the others aren't back yet! We have to keep dancing!" Gavin protested, grabbing his hands and pulling.

"No, _you_  have to keep dancing. You're the jester, dumbass." Michael replied with a smirk.

"But Micoooool," Came Gavvy's little plea.

"Fine, dipshit." Michael got up with a sigh, racking his brains for a song to dance to. "Ah." He smiled, confident Gavin and anyone else who showed up would know it.

"It's the, eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight," Michael began the song gleefully. Gavin caught on and joined in to sing as well. Geoff and Ryan entered the throne room with their gold and started singing the background twang of the guitar.

"Rising up to the challenge of our rivals." Ray, who came in as well, caught up on the melody as the boom-boom-boom of the bass was added when Jack walked in.

"And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night," Everyone but Jack, who continued the deep bass, sang along.

"And he's watching us all with the EYEEE--" Their voices increased dramatically in volume before the beat of silence.

"Of the tiger." They ended their fantastic harmony and got back to business.

"Okay, so everyone gets a block--" Michael started.

"Except me." Gavin pouted, still dancing for his king.

"Yeah, well, you did great." Michael praised him. "Here." He gave his jester a little peck on the cheek. "That's your reward."

Gavin blushed profusely and mumbled something about putting his piss boots on his obsidian block instead. He scampered off the throne hurriedly, but he was smiling. Thank god the others were too fixated on installing their first peice of the tower to notice the exchange.

Michael hopped down from his throne as well and made his way over to Gavin.

"Gavin, I didn't plan on this beforehand, but, you were such a good sport _and_  you danced the _entire_ time, I will give you one gold block." He threw the block at his boi's feet.

"Ayyy!" Everyone cheered at the king's graciousness and kindness towards the lowly jester.

"Thanks, Micoo." Gavin cooed, placing the block gently down.

"Yeah, you're welcome, you dumb fuck." The king replied affectionately as he climbed back up his throne.

"You're the best king we've ever had." Gavin said lovingly.

"You're damn right I am." Michael laughed.

Ray grumbled something about Gavin having told him the same thing, but Michael didn't care. He'd enjoy being king until his reign ended. But for now, he was content watching Gavin do a happy dance in front of his partially constructed tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue and stuff was changed, but don't overthink that too much.  
> Eye of the Tiger part from Ep. 82 (maybe my favorite part of any Let's Play ever) - http://youtu.be/zp5FDxH0bqo?t=45m4s  
> Leave a kudos, comment, whatever you'd like!


End file.
